


Hope (8)

by EternalHope7



Series: Hope Series [8]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: A stray thought led to a desperate plan to resurrect Diana, one of the few people who'd been capable of fighting Clark head on.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hope Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Hope (8)

Bruce opened his eyes to the gentle snores of Clark. The Kryptonian lay beside him, one arm thrown over Bruce's chest. The man closed his eyes and tried to push the echo of Diana's screams from his mind. He'd had the nightmare again. The alleyway. His parents. Clark's red eyes. Diana's dying cries. When would it _stop_? He had to find a way to fix this. _How_ , though? Clark and Kara's fight outside Gotham had proven that she wasn't enough to stop him on her own and he was unwilling to consider many other teammates to fight alongside her. Clark was just too dangerous. Bruce fought down a shudder. He'd seen the man burn so many people to death. He swallowed back the urge to vomit. Don't think about it _don't think about it_.

If only Diana was still alive. She'd been one of the few survivors capable of taking a direct hit from his heat vision. Honestly, he was halfway surprised that they weren't also having to deal with an invasion from Themyscira. Bruce doubted that Hippolyta had taken the news of her daughter's death well. That they weren't having to fight off Amazons along with Clark was a miracle. Wait. That was it.

A miracle.

_Maybe_. Diana had been made, not born. If she could be remade-! Her gods were infamously fickle. Arrogant. If the League could use that to their advantage somehow...

"Jor-El." The AI appeared at his side. "Can you connect my-" Clark shifted in his sleep. Bruce froze and fought down the urge to hold his breath. He shut his eyes. Focused on keeping his breathing even. Clark stilled. "Communicator." He whispered to the AI. "To team." To his relief the program nodded. Moving his hand as slowly as possible, the man finally touched his earpiece.

"Kara," he whispered, praying that it wouldn't wake Clark.

"Bruce!? Are you okay, did he-!"

"Kara." She stopped. He didn't want to speak any more than necessary. "Diana. Her remains. Collect them. Themyscira. Hippolyta-"

"Kal's waking up," Jor-El warned him. Bruce lowered his hand to end the call, turning his head so he could look at Clark. The Kryptonian woke with a wide yawn and blinked sleepily at him.

"How'd you sleep?" Clark asked. His voice was low and slow.

"Fine." Bruce told him.

"Are you hungry?" He didn't answer. That got him a lazy smile. "How about that new diner by your place?"

"No."

"Come on," Clark encouraged him. "The reviews for it were great! I read that they even have homemade pies for desert."

"You'll terrify the customers." Bruce pointed out.

"They'll live," the Kryptonian waved away his concern. "I've actually been meaning to ask you there for a while now," he continued, "but something always came up. Now that we don't have any distractions, why don't we enjoy ourselves?" Distractions. This could be one. Kara would spread the word on what he wanted. If the others could have enough time to do as he'd said, if Diana could be brought back... Bruce closed his eyes and took a breath. He opened his eyes and put on his best smile. He was _very good_ at being distracting. The world needed him to be this.

"You know what? Sure."


End file.
